1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a clothes treating apparatus with a heat pump cycle, and particularly, to a clothes treating apparatus capable of increasing a dehumidifying capability and stabilizing a cycle.
2. Background
Clothes treating apparatuses with heat pump cycles are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.